


The Boy Dressed in Blue // Poem

by bitterblackrabbit



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, King Ciel, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Past, Phantomhives, Poetic, Younger Ciel, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, poem, young ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterblackrabbit/pseuds/bitterblackrabbit
Summary: // Note: The newest, biggest spoiler had yet to be released back then.





	The Boy Dressed in Blue // Poem

_once upon a time, there was a boy dressed in blue_  
_he had a dog, a mother and a father too_  
_one was the watchdog of the queen, a noble family_  
_until the great, wild fire - a tremendous tragedy_  
  
_the boy had been captured, and tortured beyond belief_  
_yet a single cry for mercy, caused a miracle of relief_  
_a demon was summoned, and the little boy was safe_  
_however, that required for a contract to be made_  
  
_the boy had now returned, with a butler dressed in black_  
_not a soul could explain how the little earl was back_  
_and little may he seem, yet his soul was filled with pain_  
_for his family that was all, now vengeance would remain_  
  
_you probably all wonder, where that young boy is now_  
_let me inform you, then, dear people, and may you all bow_  
_for the King who sits on a throne, with corpses beneath his feet_  
_is the boy who stands before you, the boy you'd never wish to meet_  
  
_even if my throne crumbles, and my shiny crown turns to rust_  
_even if the bodies pile up beside me, as I lie down all crushed_  
_my butler will obey me, and follow my sacred fate_  
_until victory is achieved, until he hears the word ' **'Checkmate''**_

**Author's Note:**

> // Note: The newest, biggest spoiler had yet to be released back then.


End file.
